


トライアル・ラン

by Annie D (scaramouche), QT_qt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony POV, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT_qt/pseuds/QT_qt
Summary: *This work is a Japanese translation of "The Trial Run" by Annie D (scaramouche)恋人同士のふりをしたら楽しくなってきてしまったスティーブとトニー。





	トライアル・ラン

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trial Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027899) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



　世には異論のある者もいようが、実際のところトニーは時に、きちんと気くばりのできる、思いやりある人間だったりするのである。それもアベンジャーズタワーを用意してやるとか、チームにおよそ必要なありとあらゆるものを提供してやるとか（ニック・フューリーがそのことで遠回しに褒め言葉をよこしてきた時は正直やめてやろうかと思ったが）そういう方面ではなく、もっと些細で、日常的な、仲間として当然の、そういう思いやりのことだ。

　それはそれでたいへんな進歩だった。なにせアベンジャーズ以前にはトニーには史上二人しか仕事上の仲間がいなかった。そのうち一人は殺さねばならず、もう一人とは恋人になった。平均してあまり良い成績とはいえないが、まあ過去なんて学びの種で改善の糧でしかないのだし。

　そんなこんなでトニーは今、スターク・インダストリーズからおおむね引退し、アベンジャーズの一員になった。アイアンマンとしてソロで活動してもよかったのだが――必要があれば今だってそうするつもりだが――チームにはチームのメリットがある。そしてチームの一員でいることの代償は、自分のまわりには今や仲間（ということになっている）がいることと、それに付随する有象無象を受け入れることだ。

　その有象無象の中には、自分の人生の時間をさいて、他人の仕事や生活や社交の習慣ひいてはそのほかの愉快なあれこれを理解したり付き合ったりすることも含まれる。そもそも好きで選んだわけでもない、しかしせっかく最初の共同作業もうまくいったことだし今となっては付き合ってやってもいいかなと思っている他人たちの。そしてトニーはそこそこうまくやれていると本当に思っていた（慣れるまで最初の数週間の苦労を別にすれば）し、きちんと思いやりのある人間へと成長していたので、アベンジャーズの仲間のご機嫌が麗しくない時などはしっかり気がつくようになっていたのであった。

　あるいはただ、スティーブ・ロジャースの堅苦しさもあの二人の華々しいデビュー戦に比べればずいぶんとゆるんできて、あのキャプテン・アメリカ一流のぶすっとしたしかめつらは地の顔ではないのだとわかるようになった、ということなのかもしれない。

　それはトニーがキッチンで遅い朝食をとっていた時で、その横を猛然と通りすぎ、冷蔵庫へ向かったのがスティーブだった。表情たるやまるで台風のごとしだ。その日のタスクを漫然とチェックしていたトニーの頭は、最近スティーブを怒らせる何事かをしたかどうかチェックする作業に移ったが、幸いにして心当たりはなかった。

「ご機嫌ななめだな」トニーは言った。

　スティーブは低く唸ったが、返事はそれだけだった。冷蔵庫をあさるのがそれほど忙しいとでもいうように。トニーは首を伸ばして、スティーブの口の端の曲がりぐあいを観察する。態度が悪いのは重々承知しているが今はそんなの知ったことか、という時にスティーブがよくする顔だ。

　スティーブがジュースのパックを手に猛然と出ていったあと、今度やってきたのはソーだった。スティーブと同じようにオフの日用のカジュアルな服装で、しかしスティーブとはちがって機嫌よくトニーにあいさつを返す。

「昨夜のトークショーはどうだった？」トニーは尋ねた。

「たいへん愉快な夕べだったぞ」ソーが言った。「アスガルドにもトークショーにあたるものはあるが、お前たちのもののほうがやはり――」

「田舎らしくて良い、は禁止」

「――可愛らしくて良い」コーヒーを手に取りつつ、ソーは横目でトニーを見た。「俺はこれでも地球を好いているんだぞ」

「つまりうまくいったんだな？」ソーが肯定すると、トニーは続けた。「じゃあいったいなぜスティーブはシールドに小便でもひっかけられたような顔をしてたんだ？」

「お前はキッチンで小便の話をしたいのか？」

「そうじゃない」

　ソーは前日の出来事を思い返しているようだった。トニーはローディのスーツの点検で忙しかったのだが、マリアから聞いたところによれば、ソーとスティーブはどこかの深夜トークショーに出演したという。どうやらアベンジャーズなら誰でもという出演依頼だったようだが、本当に出たがったのはソーだけで、どうにかしてスティーブを丸め込んで連れて行ったらしい。

「ビアポンが楽しめなかったのかもしれんな」しばしの間のあとにソーは言った。「すまんがこれといって心当たりはないぞ。たしかに帰りはやや無口だったが、スティーブにはよくあることだ」

「わかった」トニーは言った。「ありがとう」

「礼には及ばんとも」ソーは言うと、シャンプーかひなたぼっこかなにかソーが暇な時にしていることをしに去っていった。その場にトニーをひとり残して。

　トニーはため息をついた。

　JARVISによればスティーブはいつものようにジムに籠もったらしいので、コーヒーをもう一杯入れるとトニーの目的地はそこになった。今日しなくてはならないことはほかにもあるのだが、良き仲間たるもの優先順位を誤らざるべしだ。

　例によって、トニーがジムに到着してもスティーブは無視を決め込んでいた。トニーは脇のミニバーへ歩み寄ると、優雅に時間をかけてコーヒーに砂糖とクリームを加え、味がなじむのを待って、じっくりとすすった。さらにはテーブルディスプレイに表示されるフィードに目を通したりまでした。馬力全開でサンドバッグを殴りつけるスティーブを横目に。

　とうとうスティーブが動きを止めた。胸で大きく息をする。「何だ？」

「おや、なんと」トニーは指をフリックし、ホログラフスクリーンを空中に投影した。「昨夜のテレビに君が」

　スティーブが鋭く息を吸った。「トニー、よせ」

「こういうのに出るならメイク担当にちゃんと指示を出さないと」トニーは言った。「君の頬骨をさらに強調する必要なんかどこにも――」

「トニー、やめろ」その気になればスティーブの動作は速い。トニーが言い終わる前に両手をテーブルにばんと叩きつける。「今日はやめてくれ」

「そのこころは二度とこの話題を出すなってことか、それとも後日ならからかってもいい？」

「一番目」

「そいつは難しいな」スティーブの唸り声をひらひらと手で追い払う。「君が怒ってる、原因が僕以外、となれば僕はここぞとばかりに大喜び、毎回のことじゃないか」

「D.C.から引越してくるんじゃなかった」スティーブはため息をついた。

「だろうね」スティーブの指に邪魔されないようスクリーンをずらし、字幕をハイライト表示する。「聞かれたくなかったのは学歴のことか、超人血清か、それとも恋愛の話？」スティーブが身じろぎしたのでトニーはうなずいた。「なるほど、恋愛か」

　スティーブは何か言いたそうにしたが、口を閉ざすことに決めたらしく、背を向けた。トニーは考え深げにコーヒーを飲み干しつつ、汗ばんだ額をおおげさに拭うスティーブを観察した。その頭の中ではどうやら長い議論が行われているようだ。議題はこの話をトニーごと追い払う方法だろうか。

　トニーの視線はスクリーンへと戻った。スマートカジュアルに身を包んだスティーブとソーが、トークショーのゲスト席に座っている。ソーのリラックスした自由な身振り手振りに比べ、スティーブのはそのあまり上手くない物真似でしかなかった。字幕はジェーンの仕事や頭脳がいかに素晴らしいかを熱心に語るソーの言葉を追っていく。そして司会者の矛先がスティーブに向くと、本人は笑ってみせたが、トニーにはその顔つきでわかった。あれは作戦行動時の顔だ。すなわち岩に齧りついても生還すべしの顔。

「そもそも他人が首をつっこむような話じゃないんだがな」トニーは言った。「百歩譲ってそうだとしたって、シングルでいることが欠点のように取り上げられるべきじゃない」

「そうだろうとも！」スティーブは勢いよく戻ってくると、トニーをまじまじ見た。「どうもありがとう！」

「君がどうすればよかったか教えてやろうか？　ペギーの話を出すんだよ。それで場を凍らせてやればいい」

「そうしようかとは思った」スティーブは認めた。「でも僕はペギーをそんなふうに利用したくない。彼女はそんなものじゃなくてもっと……。とにかく。僕だってショービジネスがどんなものかはわかっている。それにああいったことは僕らの親しみやすい一面を見せるためのものだし。人々を守り啓発する立場の者として、もっと身近に感じてもらう必要があるのもわかっているんだ」

「君、ちょっと公共広告ビデオに出すぎなんじゃないか」

「ああいうビデオに出ていたほうがずっとましだね、トークショーであんな……」スティーブはちょっとたじろいだ。「くだらない愚痴を言っているのはわかってる。君はあれよりもっとひどいのを毎日のように相手にしているんだから」

「だからって君が腹を立てちゃいけないこともない」トニーは言った。「つまりソーがジェーンの話をした流れで、恋人がいるかどうか追及されて困ったと？」

　スティーブは演説をぶつ間にもフロアを落ち着かなく歩き回っていたが、とうとうため息をついてスツールに腰を下ろした。トニーが水のボトルを押しやると、受け取って、ふた口ほどがぶりとしかめつらで飲み下す。トニーは口を閉じておくだけでよかった。これ以上、水を向けてやる必要はなさそうだ。どうやらだいぶ前から腹に溜めていたようだし。

「ああいう話題で防戦に回らされるのは嫌いだ」スティーブが言った。

「君はあらゆる場合で防戦に回らされるのが嫌いだ」トニーは言った。「しかし面白いな、ソーにショーのことを聞いたら、おかしな様子はなにもなかったと言ってたぞ」

「だろうな、ソーは一緒になって面白がっていたからね。キャプテン・アメリカがシングルで恋人募集中ってジョークを。ナターシャもそうだ。いや、ちがうな、あっちはもっと悪い。SHIELDにいた頃から僕に相手を紹介しようとして、それとなくやめてくれと言っても気づかない」

「ナターシャの辞書に気づかないなんて言葉はない。気づかないとしたら、本人がそうしたくないだけだ」

「正解。良かれと思ってなのはわかってる。でも僕は目覚めてからひどく良い友人達に恵まれた。そのことのほうが新しいダンスパートナーを見つけることより大事だと思わないか？　昨日きちんとそう言えばよかったが、場を乱してもいけないと思って」

「まあ無駄だっただろうね」トニーは言った。「たぶんそれを言ったら、君をさらにからかうチャンスだと思ってかかってきただろ」

「誰もこういう話題を出してこなくなればいいのに。そうなれば一番いい」

「じゃあもう恋人はいると言えば？」

　スティーブはじろりとトニーを見た。「なるほど。嘘をつけばすべての問題が解決すると」

「君はプライベートを大事にするタイプってわけだろ」トニーはスティーブの疑わしげな渋面を無視した。「そういうことにすればいいわけだろう？　だからただ、もう相手はいるが、二人で関係をゆっくり進めているところだし、おおごとにして逃げられたくないので、とでも言えばいいんだ。相手のことはしかるべき時期がきたら話しますとね。これでちょっとは時間稼ぎができるぞ」

「驚いた」スティーブが無感動に言った。「天才だ天才だと聞いてはいたが、まさかここまでとは」

「まあ聞け可愛くないな、僕に言わせれば、そういう話題を出させないために確実な方法はふたつある。恋人を作るか、または世間に周知されすぎて恥ずかしいような破局をして誰もがその話題を避けるようになるかだ」

「君とペッパーのことか、これが君の場を凍らせるテクニック？」

「おっとばれたか」トニーは指をパチンとはじいて言った。「企業秘密をすぐもらすのが僕の悪い癖だ」

　それがとうとう、スティーブから笑い声をもぎとった。短いが心からの笑い声。つまり大成功だ。なぜなら機嫌の悪いスティーブは作戦行動をともにするには最悪であるし、全体効率の向上はトニーのモットーだ。それになにより、スティーブのプライベートを尊重するようにとソーやナターシャに説教しなければならない事態は避けたい。さすがのトニーですらそこまでの給料はもらっていない。

「しかし真面目な話、あらかじめ答えを用意しておくとマシになるぞ」トニーは言った。「それか、毅然としてそういう質問には答えないと言うかだな」

「君だったらそうするんだろう」

「いいや、僕ならもう誰かと付き合ってるとでっちあげるね」トニーは言い、スティーブが声を出して笑った。「そうだ。嘘をつくのがいやならこういうのはどうだ。君は今、僕と付き合ってる」

　スティーブは目をぐるりと回した。「気持ちは嬉しいが、僕は――」

「天才の話の途中だ、黙って聞け」トニーはにやりと笑い、スティーブは素直に黙った。その唇はむっと引き延ばされたままだったが。「君は僕と付き合っているが、ゆっくり関係を進めているところで、まだまわりに二人のことを言う気分にはなれない。これなら誰かに何か聞かれた時、実在の人間――この僕！――のディティールを頭に思い浮かべられるし、あとは慎重にぼかして答えればいい。ほら解決だ」

「むしろ問題をよけいややこしくしそうだ。君の得意分野なんだろうが」

「うう」トニーは心臓を手でおさえた。「傷ついた。君のせいで傷ついたぞ」

「僕の場合は、毅然として断るように努力するほうがよさそうだな」スティーブは頭を振った。浮かべた笑みには感謝の色がある。「だが、ありがとう。わかってはいるんだ――その、ナターシャは――」

「君の親友だろ、知ってる」トニーは言った。「だからこそ面倒な時だってある。ウィルソンにこういう話をしないのも同じ理由で？」

「二人とも良かれと思ってなのはわかってる、だが僕はああいうたぐいの応援はしてほしくない」スティーブの目が一瞬遠くなり、どうやらそんな出来事の記憶を呼び起こしているようだった。やがて我に返ると、ちょっと気恥ずかしそうに首をすくめる。「僕はああいうのを面白がれなくて」

「だろうとも」トニーは言った。「それにさっき言ったことは正しい――友人を作っただけでも大した成果だ。クソみたいに難しいことだし、君がこの数年で作った友達の数は、僕がこの数十年で作ったよりも多い。誇りに思っていいさ」

　スティーブは驚き、当惑したように固まった。返礼になにか親切なことを言わんとするのが目に見えたので、それはおそらく本当に気まずい空気になるだろうから、トニーは立ち上がって言った。「さあ、今日の分の善行はこれでおしまいだ。ブルースを探しに行って、それからランチのついでに革新的な発明でもするとしよう。少しは気が晴れた？」

「ああ」スティーブは言った。「なるべくブルースで遊ばないように」

「いったいどこの誰がそんなことするって？」トニーは自分のマグをすくいあげた。「用があったら探しに来い」

「ありがとう、トニー」退散するトニーの背中をスティーブの大声が追いかける。「聞こえなかったかな、“ありがとう、トニー！　君はいい人だ！”」

「脅したってなんにも出ないぞ！」肩ごしにトニーは叫び返した。

 

* * *

 

　それからしばらく、トニーはこのことを忘れていた。いろいろあって忙しかったからだ。いつものようにロキのセプターの手がかりを追い、ヒドラの基地を潰し、時にはこのスーパーヒーローインフレのなか世界征服を目論むワナビーを阻止する。これやあれやで陽気なアベンジャーズは忙しかったのだが、幸いにしてどれも比較的小規模な、つまりハルマゲドンレベルの事件ではなかったので、トニーの血圧にとってもありがたいことだった。

　トニーがこの時の話をちゃんと思い出したのは、スティーブとソーのトークショー出演（とそのあとのスティーブの癇癪）から数週間後のことだった。それは火曜日の夜、トニーが汎用ラボでたまったフィードを消化していた時で、背後でノックの音を聞いたのだった。

　ラボにドアはなかった――エレベーターが開くとすぐオープンワークスペースになっている――つまりノックをするということは、そのための固い面をわざわざ探したということで、そんな労力をかける人間は今のところ一人しかいない。

「やあ、キャプテン」トニーは言った。

　スティーブが小さく挨拶を返す。左側に近づいてきた気配が、自分の座る椅子の後ろで立ち止まったことを察知する。さらに興味ぶかいのは、スティーブがほんの少し息を切らしているらしいことだ。「今忙しいか？」

「いつも忙しい」トニーは言った。

　スティーブがはっと笑った。「何を見てる？」

「小さなローカルニュース、バイラル未満の動画。プライムタイムのニュースにはあまり拾われないようなものさ」トニーはスクリーンのうちひとつを拡大し、最前面にもってきた。「JARVISが面白そうなものをピックアップしておいてくれるから、週に一度ほどチェックしてる。外の世界にいるやつらのことを把握しておきたくてね」

「スーパーパワーを持つ人間のことか？　僕らのような？」

「ほとんどはただの噂だが、たまに――」トニーは顔だけで振り返った。人間らしき影がビルの側壁を登っていく動画を目にしたスティーブが眉を上げるのを見る。「無駄かもしれないが、そうでないかもしれない」

「いいことだ」スティーブが言った。

「やったね、ご褒美はクッキーかな」一拍待つ。「くれないのか？　ちっちゃいのもだめ？」

「実は、話したいことがあって来たんだ」スティーブはごほんと咳払いした。「少し前、僕の……機嫌が悪かった時のことを覚えてるか」

「それだけじゃどの時のことだかさっぱりわからん」

「次に恋人がいるかどうか聞かれたら、君と付き合っているという設定で答えたらどうかと君が言った」

「ああ、あの機嫌の時か」トニーはゆっくりと椅子を回して振り返り、しっかりとスティーブに向き合った。見るところ相手はどうも落ち着きがない。面白い。「今度は何があったんだ？　ネットでケンカでもした？」

「サムと一緒にある集まりに参加したんだ」スティーブは言った。それでトニーは遅まきながら、スティーブの上等なドレスシャツとスラックス、そしてたいへん絵になるふうに巻き上げられた袖に気付いた。「退役軍人局の。ただのカジュアルな懇親会で――軽食と飲み物とゲームというような。何人かと雑談をすることになって、その……例の話題が出た」

　トニーは手をこすりあわせた。「それでどうした？　毅然と断った？」

「そうしようと思ったができなかった、なにしろ……」スティーブは眉をしかめた。「なにしろ、いい人たちだったから」

「まあだいたいはそうだ」

「だから悪いと思って……」スティーブは言葉を切った。口にしかけたまわりくどい話をすべて省略し、結論へ直行する。「付き合っている人はいるが、まだそのことは話したくない、と言った」

　トニーはうなずいた。「うまくいったか？」

「ターゲットは僕以外に移った」

「じゃあ何が問題なんだ？」

「まず断っておきたいんだが」この会話をするための心の準備をしてきた人間特有の空気をかもしだしたスティーブが（それ自体たいへん面白かったが）言った。「思うに社交の場で心から好感を抱いた人たちと一緒にいて、ついうっかりした人間は僕が歴史上初めてではないんじゃないだろうか」

「スティーブ・ロジャース」トニーはにやりとして言った。「何かやらかしたな？」

「君のアイデアを真面目に受け取ったわけじゃなかった。あんなのは馬鹿みたいな問題に対する馬鹿みたいな応急処置だ。だが一瞬――ほんの一瞬――君の言ったことが頭に浮かんで、質問にイエスと言うほうが簡単な気がしたんだ。今回だけは、ああ、付き合っている人ならいると。これまで一度もそう答えたことがなかったから、どういう反応がくるか好奇心があったのかもしれない」

「それで？」

「具体的なことはぼかした。君の特徴をちょっと使っただけで――」

「なるほどつまりすさまじくハンサムで信じられないほど優れた頭脳の人間と付き合ってると言っ――」

「というより、興味深いが手を焼かせられて、基本的に厄介な人間だと」

「嘘だ」

　スティーブは悪びれずに肩をすくめた。「それはうまくいったようだった。まずいのはここからだ。出会った場所をつい、職場だと言ってしまったんだ。小さな会場だったからすぐサムの耳に届いてしまった」

「それがまずいこと？」トニーは笑いだした。「本気で？」

「サムはナターシャじゃないと知ってる。ジェーンがいるからソーでもない。それにクリントにはあのいつも電話しているが皆気づいてないふりをしてる謎の相手がいるから違うし、ブルースは……」

「ナターシャとのことがあると」トニーは言った。「だから？　仕事関係の人間なんてほかにいくらでもいる。マリア、ニック、ローディ、ヘレン、あとあのトラッカー担当の男、名前は何だったっけ――仮にサムがそのうちのどれでもないと判断して、僕しかいないと思ったとして、それがなんなんだ？」

スティーブはぱちくりと瞬きをした。「それが……なんなんだって？」

「この魅力が目に入らないか、ロジャース」トニーは自分を上から下まで指差した。だからといってスティーブが律儀に見てくれるわけではなかったが。「コレをつかまえたと思われたなら、名誉以外のなにものでもないだろうが」

「しかし君はサムにそう思われてもいいのか？」

「そこまでの知り合いでもないし、別にどうもしないね」トニーは肩をすくめ、スティーブの顔にはさまざまなニュアンスの困惑がよぎった。「他人にどう思われているかなんて気にするだけ労力の無駄だ」

「君は僕にどう思われているかは気にしている」スティーブが言った。

トニーは考えるふりをした。「そうでもないね」

「トニー――」

「ああもう」トニーはため息をついた。「誓ってもいいが、ウィルソンの頭の中で君と僕が寝てようが、君がアベンジャーズ全員と寝てようが、あるいはそんな時間がどこにあるのか知らんがこの僕が全員と寝てようが、ぜんぜんかまわん。やりたいようにやれ。しかし今回の件を教えてくれたのはよかったよ。おかげで口裏を合わせられるじゃないか」

「口裏？　待て、何もそこまで――」

「君がベッドでどんなに素晴らしいかを吹聴するせっかくのチャンスを見逃せって？　やなこった」

「そういうことは決して言わないように」スティーブが低い声で言う。「二人のことは言いふらしたくないと僕が言ったのだから、君も黙っていないとおかしい」

「ウィルソンが直接尋ねてきたら？」

「それはない。タワーにはあまり来ないし、来る時はいつも僕と一緒だ」

「でも万一聞かれたら？」

「いいから。言いふらさない」スティーブはそこで一時停止し、なにか考え込んだ。「それにそう、僕らはまだセックスしてないんだ」

「なんでしてちゃいけない？　結婚するまで清い体でいたいとは言わないぞ」

「なぜなら僕のほうがまだ君と付き合っていくかどうか迷ってるから」

　トニーがぐうと息を飲んだ。

「うんそれがいい」スティーブが言った。「落ち込むな、君のせいじゃない。21世紀の恋愛事情は複雑だし、君のような性格の人物とならなおさらだ。それに男性と付き合うことの何を僕がわかっているというんだ？　そもそも現代ではできるという情報を最近インプットしたばかりだし」

「なあるほど」のってきたトニーが言う。「君が僕をデートに誘ったのはその場の勢いだったんだな。OKされるなんて思ってもみなかったんだろ」

「こっちが驚いたよ」スティーブがうなずき言う。

「それに君は僕がまだペッパーのことをひきずっているんじゃないかと心配してる」

「いいアイデアだ。そういうデリケートな事情ならサムも深く詮索はしない」

「君を待ってやってる僕に感謝してほしいところだ」

　スティーブがにやりと笑い、トニーはふと気がついた。これは共謀というものではないか、それもスティーブと自分の初めての。大した進歩じゃないか！　ハワードも喜ぶだろう。それとも青ざめるかもしれない。せっかくスティーブ・ロジャースと悪だくみをするというのに社会規範と同調圧力への対処なんてくだらないことしかお前にはできないのかと。

「たぶんこの設定は使わないだろうな」スティーブが言う。

「使っても僕は構わないがね」

「サムもたぶん君だとあたりをつけるまでいかないだろう」あれこれ考えるほどに、スティーブの表情は明るくなってきたようだ。こんなに満足げなスティーブを、強敵相手にシールドをふるっている時以外で見たことがないとトニーは心底思った。

「考えてみれば」スティーブがとうとう言った。「もしサムを騙すことになったってあっちの自業自得だ。よせと言ったのに余計なことに首を突っ込むから」

　トニーは笑った。「その意気だ！」

 

* * *

 

　しかしサム・ウィルソンが限られた情報でも掴むということは、つまりナターシャ・ロマノフにそれよりずっと詳しい情報を掴まれることを意味するのだった。スティーブはそれを案じていたのだろう。SHIELDの崩壊にあたって何があったにしろ、おかげで三人の絆は固かったし、スティーブは自分の悪友たちのことはよく了解している。

　じっさい、目立たないための秘密の（でもないが）恋人（でもない）としてはトニーがいちばん適任なのだった。なにしろトニーはスティーブに勝手に作り話させておいてぜんぜんかまわなかったし、そういえばそんなこともやってたなと思い出すことさえほとんどなかったからだ。

　いや、たまに思い出すこともあった。ふとした瞬間、スティーブのあの困った顔、それから得意気になった顔が脳裏に浮かんではトニーはひとりくっくっと笑った。チームでの連携はうまくいっていたものの、今回の件があるまではこんなくだらない、任務外でのかかわりは二人の間にはなかった――少なくともだれか他のメンバーが一緒にいないかぎりは。おそらくそれは、初対面でのあの一触即発ぶりをお互いに意識していたからだろうとトニーは思う。最初の衝突はすぎさったものの、ことあるごとにその気配が水面下で胎動するのをトニーは感じていた。だから互いに攻撃のタネになりそうな機会は少ないほうがいいとか、そんなことだ。

　それはともかくナターシャだ。トニーは彼女に好感はあったが、よく掴めなかったし、チームとして機能するために必要な範囲をこえて掴もうとする気もなかった。アベンジャーズ相関ベン図でいえばナターシャはほぼスティーブの円の中に位置していたし、あちらも近づいてくるのは装備や情報を求めている時か、あるいはトニーをつついて楽しむという娯楽を求めている時なのだった。

　本日のナターシャは、クインジェットのコンソールに向かい前回の作戦時の損害を調べていたトニーを見つけると、まるで挨拶のように言った。「スティーブと付き合ってるって嘘でしょ」

　トニーは視線を上げた。「それは質問か、それとも告発か？」

「事実の陳述」ナターシャは悠然と歩みよると、あのすました微笑を浮かべてトニーを検分した。「風の噂にあなたとスティーブが親しくしてると聞いたものだから、今年いちばん面の皮の厚いウソをつく人もいるもんだと思って」

「さすがにそれはない、君は先週ロス将軍に会ってるだろ」

　ナターシャの微笑がにやりと深まり、トニーは一瞬逡巡した。次の応答がすぐには浮かばなかったからだ。そのこころは、もちろん、ここからの対応が何通りも考えられるということで、この状況の奇妙なところといえばフューチャリストたるトニーにすらどのパターンがいちばん爆笑ものか予測できないことだ。

　ナターシャをからかうのはよくない。それは勝ち目のない賭けだと、前回彼女とペッパーが知らないうちに結託していた時トニーは思い知った。しかしからかわずにはいられない、なぜならスティーブの恋人（ではない）兼共謀者として、己にはいま神に与えられし権利がある。

「風の噂ね、愉快な言い方だ」トニーは言った。「クリントかウィルソンだろ」

「否定しないのね」ナターシャが言った。

「そりゃしないさ」トニーは肩をすくめた。「スティーブと付き合うなんて考えられん。でたらめもいいとこだ。あれのどこに魅力があるんだかさっぱりわからないね」

　ナターシャがはたと静止し、トニーは思った――どうだ、裏の裏だぞ。これでも長くはもたないだろうが、時間稼ぎには十分かもしれない。

「どういうこと、トニー？」ナターシャが声音を優しくしたが、そんなものではトニーはひっかからない。「二人で何をたくらんでるの？」

「それはあれか、スパイの職業病か？　なんにでも陰謀を感じる？」トニーはわざとらしく心配げなふりで、頭をふってみせた。「次の作戦目標を早く見つけたほうがよさそうだな」

「そうねえ」ナターシャは是でも否でもなく言った。「ただ、これは親切心で言っておくけど、私はちゃんと見てるから」

「君はいつだってよく見てる。君の性質の中でもとくに首尾一貫してるのがそれだ」

　ナターシャが退場すると、あとには落ち着かない気持ちが残った。トニーはクインジェットのほうに再び集中しようとしたが、無理だった。ナターシャのあのさりげない目配せが気になる。まるですべてを知っているか、いずれすべてを知るというかのような。対抗策はただひとつ、トニーの共犯者と話し合うことだけだ。

「JARVIS」トニーは言った。「キャプテンは建物内にいるか？」

「イエス、サー。展望デッキにいらっしゃいます」

「いいぞ。僕が向かってると知らせるな」

　トニーは予備段階のレポートをマリアに送信すると上階へ向かった。途中で自分の部屋に寄りジャケットとサングラスをとる。スティーブが上層の展望デッキに好んでよくいることは前から知っていた――時にはひとりで、時にはそうでなく――しかしトニーはとくにこれまで理由もなかったので、そこにあえて闖入したことはなかった。

　タワーの南側を一望する展望デッキは、かつてトニーのアーマーの離着陸場だった。あの頃からは様変わりして機器等はすべて下層のデッキに移されていたので、トニーはこの空いたスペースの使い道を各人に任せてあった。今では小さな菜園があり、浅いプールやベンチがあつらえられて、空の下で街の展望をぞんぶんに楽しめるようになっている。

　スティーブがその景色をぞんぶんに楽しんでいるのは間違いなかった。トニーが到着してみると、スティーブはベンチを縁のぎりぎりまで寄せていて、どうかすると落ちてしまいそうだった。なるほどやりそうなことだ。

　トニーは早足でフロアを横切り、大声を出した。「スティーブ！」

　すっかり別世界にいたらしい（どこだか知らないが芸術家が作品にかかっている時に没入するああいう世界だ）スティーブが覚束なく目をまたたいた。「何？」

「出かけるぞ。今すぐ」トニーはベンチの上に広げられた道具一式を見た――スティーブのサッチェルバッグは半開きになっていて、スケッチブックのページが何枚かのぞいている――が、今スティーブが作業していたのは規格外に大きなタブレットだった。そのタブレットを取り上げてなんとか2秒ほどねばったトニーだったが、すぐスティーブの反射神経が発揮され奪い返される。「二人でデートだ、来い」

「今すぐ？」スティーブはタブレットをトニーの手から守るように身を引いた。「今ちょっと忙しい」

「いいから僕の相手で忙しくしろ。行くぞ」トニーは手を叩いた。「さあ、ロジャース！」

「やれやれ」困ったが仕方ないというように、スティーブは腰掛けていたところからゆっくり立ち上がった。きちょうめんに荷物をまとめ、手伝おうとしたトニーの手をぺしっと払う。「こういうアグレッシブな求愛はあまり好みじゃない」

「僕を巻き込んだ時点で覚悟しておけ」当然の顔でトニーは言った。「ほらほら！」

　すたすたと歩き出したトニーは、スティーブが後についてくる音を聞いて満足げにうなずいた。無言でエレベーターに乗り込み、シュンと数階分を下ったところで、スティーブが言う。「それで、なんなんだ？」

「今しがたナターシャが来た」トニーは言った。「僕らが付き合ってるというのは嘘だろうと」

「へえ」悪い小さな笑みがスティーブの顔に広がるのを見て、トニーは自分の判断が正しかったことを知った。「僕ではなくそっちに行ったか。君のほうが聞き出しやすいと思ったんだろう。何て答えた？」

「もちろん付き合ってるわけがない、君を魅力的だなんてちっとも思わないと。ちょっと逆を突いてやった」

　スティーブがぱちくりとした。「君は僕を魅力的だと？」

「その顔だけね、いい気になるんじゃない。それにアイアンマンスーツのほうが君より魅力的」

「なるほど」スティーブは言った。「しかしサムはいつナットに話したんだろう。ここ数日はとくに変わった様子はなかったんだが」

「さあね。君に言わないだけでいつもゴシップを楽しんでるのかも」

「ありえるね」スティーブはこの時やっとトニーの着ているものに気づいたようだった。「外に出るのか？　ならバッグを部屋に置いてくる」

「いーや、そのままでいい。腹はへってる？」

「たぶん？」

 

* * *

 

　二人はセントラルパークへ向かった。歩いて出かける二人の姿はタワーから丸見えのはずだった。おそらくナターシャにも。どこからともなく監視するなんて暇なことを本当にしているならだが。スティーブは文句も言わずにトニーのあとをついてきたが、おそらくなによりも好奇心からだろう。スティーブが何を予想していたにしろ、トニーが池のほとりの誰もいないベンチについて座れと手で示すと、驚いたようすだったが素直に従った。

「じゃあ続きをやっていいぞ」トニーはスティーブからちゃんと一定の距離を置いてベンチに座ると、足を伸ばして楽な姿勢になった。この時間帯にしてはあたりは静かで、だれひとり二人のことを気にするようすはない。「ほら」

「何の？」スティーブが言った。「絵の？」

「そう、どうぞ」トニーは首をうしろに倒して目を閉じた。

　何拍かの間があって、ようやく付き合うことにしたらしいスティーブがサッチェルから道具を取り出した。その音から動きを想像してみる。これはさっきのタブレット。スティーブはしばし考え、しかしそれは置いた。次は例のスケッチブックとスティーブの小さな筆箱。その中を物色してからある一本を手に取る。そして静寂。じっと時間をかけて周囲の風景を観察し、それからようやくページを開いて、カリカリと筆を走らせるかすかな音。

　トニーの思考はやがて飛び回りはじめ、スティーブのスケッチの音や公園特有のあれやこれやの雑音は意識のバックグラウンドにおしやられた。クインジェットのこと、昨日施したスーツの改良、次回のスタークインダストリ理事会への出席、最近のブルースの放射能値測定。それからMITから来ていたレターのこと、ドイツで若者が発明したという次世代の安定性向上技術、それに近頃JARVISの機嫌がよくないようだからひとつ基本に戻ってデバッグが必要かもしれない。

「トニー」スティーブが言った。

　トニーは目を開けた。「お、来たか」

　そこにはしびれを切らした、しかし緊張した面持ちのデリバリーの少年がやってきていて、トニーの声かけに応じて近寄ってきた。「注文の配達だけど――」

「ああ、こっちへ」トニーがポケットをさぐる間にスティーブがピザの箱を受け取り、ベンチの二人の間にセッティングする。「ちぇ、だれがいまどき現金なんか持ち歩くのかね」

「ピザを注文して食べたいって人がじゃないの」配達の少年が言い、手を出してトニーから支払いを受け取った。「どうも」

　二人は食べた。トニーが数切れ、スティーブがその二倍ほど。飲み物もあったが、途中でスティーブは水を求めに一走りした。交わす会話といえば、ときおりピザの感想と、公園のこと、一体いつの間にトニーが注文を済ませたのか（歩いてくる間だ）といったことで、そうこうするうちにスティーブはごみを片付けにかかり、トニーは足を前に伸ばした姿勢に戻っていた。足首のところを軽く組み、手は満足げに腹の上に。

　スティーブは改めてスケッチブックを手にとったが、ページを開こうとはしなかった。「大丈夫か？」

　トニーはふむと鼻で答えた。「ああ、どうして？」

「さあ」スティーブが言う。「無口だなと」

「芸術をやってるところなんだろ」トニーはちょっと覗きこんだ。かといってスティーブがどのくらいスケッチブックを進めたのかわかるわけではなかったが。「芸術のじゃまをしないようにしてるだけだよ」

「それはいいが、不気味だ、君がこう……黙ってると」

「四六時中喋ってるとでも？」トニーは顔をしかめてみせた。「疲れるじゃないか」

　スティーブがふんと小さく同意を示した。ページを開き、じっと見つめる。「こんなことになってすまない」

「そこまでまずいピザじゃなかったぞ」

　スティーブが思わずというように噴き出した。「ピザのことじゃない。今回の。僕がああいうのが嫌だからと……」

「ノイローゼのひとつやふたつ誰だってかかる、スティーブ。君が例外じゃなくて安心だ」

「目覚めたら70年後の未来だった人間が例外になるとでも？」スティーブが皮肉げに言う。

「君のそれ、本当にやめたほうがいいぞ」トニーが言うと、スティーブは目を回したが気を悪くしたわけでもなさそうだった。「触れられたくないものを持つ権利くらい誰だってある、君の場合はこれってだけだ」

「でも馬鹿みたいだとは思うだろう」スティーブは言葉を切った。まるでトニーの同意を待つように。「比較的にいって」

「ああもう」トニーは叫び、サングラスを上げてスティーブを睨んだ。「そうだと言ってほしいなら残念だったな。君が新しい出会いを求めてない理由なんかなんだってかまわない。そんなの君の勝手だろ」

「自分の中にないような気がするんだ、もう」まるでトニーが口をきかなかったかのように、スティーブは言った。「そういうものを求めていた頃もあった。だれかと家庭を、必ずそこに帰ることのできる場所を持つこと。でもいつもそれとは相容れないもう一人の自分がいて――人生がどれだけ儚いものなのか知っている自分が。なにしろ風邪ひとつひけば病院送りになるようなやせっぽちだったから、当たり前に続くものなんてこの世にはないとわかっていた。その両方の気持ちがしばらくはあったんだ、凍るまでは」

　これをスティーブはまるで買い物リストを読み上げるように淡々と話した。トニーにはスティーブの細かい表情がいつも読みにくかった――溜めこんでから爆発するタイプだし――が、今ほどそれが気になったことはなかった。この話を聞くのは自分であるべきじゃないとトニーにはわかっている。こちらから促したわけでもなし、それに自分はとてもじゃないが正しい言葉をかけてやれる人間じゃない。しかし今ここにいるのは自分で、スティーブが話しているのだから、聞くのだ。トニーは自分のポーカーフェイスがスティーブと同じようにうまく作れていることを祈った。

「あれから後は、消えてなくなってしまったようだった」口に出すことでそれが確かになったかのようにスティーブはうなずいた。「だからもし、君の言うように"新しい出会い"というものを求めたら、僕はもう持っていないからあげられないものをだれかに約束することになってしまう」

「暗い話だな」トニーは言った。

「そうか？」

「そうでもないか、"目が覚めたら自分の世界のすべてがとっくに過去になっていました"というのに比べればね」スティーブがきまりわるそうに笑って首をすくめた。トニーは続ける。「しかし話はわかったし、まあ自分を分析できているようなのはいいことなんじゃないか」

「まだ考えてるところなんだ、本当は」スティーブは認めた。「自分でもただのワーカホリックなのかと思っていたから」

「それもあるかもしれないぞ」ベンチの背もたれに身を預けるスティーブを、トニーは見ていた。リラックスした満足げな姿。そうさせたのが自分だといいのにとトニーは思う。

「来てよかった」スティーブが言った。

「ああ」トニーは自分の答えに意表をつかれた。「ああ、よかったよ」

 

* * *

 

　セントラルパークでピクニックをする二人の写真はインターネット上にちらほらと出回ったが、濛々たる情報の海の中ではほんの小さな一滴にすぎなかった。アベンジャーズが空に陸に始終行き来しているような世界では、公園でのピザ休憩くらいで一般の耳目を集めることなどできるはずもない。

　しかし中には耳目をしっかり傾けていた人々もいた。

　もちろんナターシャもその一人だが、二人に横目の視線をよこした以外、この件についてはあえて言及しないことにしたらしかった。

　もう一人はローディだ。あれから数日後、軍務の関係でタワーを訪れたローディだったが、ほとんどいつもどおりの訪問で、つまりトニーのワークショップで遊びつつお互いの近況を報告しあうといったものだった。

　それがいつもどおりから大きく外れたのは、一時間ほどした頃、ワークショップにやってきたスティーブが、長椅子にトニーと座っているローディを見てはっと足を止めた時だ。

「ローディ」片手を開いてみせて挨拶する。「今日来てるとは知らなかった」

「ヘイ、スティーブ」ローディが言った。「アップステートのほうで急に公開演習が入ってね、寄っとこうかと」

「洒落たパンツを着てるな、なにかあった？」トニーは言った。

「あ、」スティーブが言う。「ええと――」

「例のピザのつづきか？」ローディが聞いた。「本当にそういうことになってんのか？　いや俺は大歓迎だね」

「例のピザ？」トニーは尋ねた。

「そう――」ローディはスマートホンを取り出し、ベンチに座るトニーとスティーブの投稿写真を表示してみせた。「ほらほら見てみろ、トニー、おまえおめかしまでして！」トニーが笑い出し、ローディは続けた。「素の顔のおまえを見られるのはいいことだよ、ケガ人だの酔っ払いだの裸だのが出ない場ならなおさらね。にしても職場恋愛はやめようって話になってたはずなんだが」

「やめろと言われるとやりたくなる性格でね」トニーは応じてみせた。

「いや、今日はピザじゃないんだ」スティーブが言った。「トニーを別のデートに連れていこうと」

　ローディが電話をカウンターにぼとりと落とした。「待て、なんだって？」

「冗談だろ」トニーはスティーブに言った。「今すぐ？」

「そう」スティーブが言う。

「今すぐ？」トニーは繰り返した。「なんだ意趣返しか？　そりゃ前回のはこっちが仕掛けたが、今日は本当に忙しいんだ。JARVIS、今日の予定は？」

「全くの白紙です、サー」JARVISが言った。「現在行われているローズ大佐のご滞在のみです」

「いや、けさカレンダーを確認した時は、今日……」言いかけた言葉は、スティーブの無害そうな、礼儀正しぶった笑顔に気をとられて途切れた。「何をたくらんでるのか知らないがまさかJARVISを丸め込んだのか？　一体どうやって――そんなことが……」

「そもそもおまえがスティーブをそんなに好きだなんて初耳だぞ」ローディが言った。「あ、悪気はないんだ、キャップ」

「わかってる」スティーブが言った。

　トニーは痛いところを突かれてムッとした。「もちろん好きだとも」

「本当に？」ローディが言う。「じゃあ好きなところを一個あげてみろ」

「歯並びがいい」トニーは言った。

「中身のことだよ、トニー」

　一見不可能そうなことだが、向こうのテーブルによりかかるスティーブの姿勢は、アグレッシブにカジュアルとでもいうべきだった。お手並み拝見というように首をかしげる。トニーに向かって手ぶりしてみせ――さあどうぞ、というように――それから腕を組む。トニーが振り返ってみるとローディも似たような表情をしていたが、こちらはやや疑いぶかげだ。

「そうだな」トニーはゆっくり口にした。「僕に振り回されたりぜったいにしやがらないところ」

　ローディはその答えを吟味しているようだった。「OK、たしかに。悪かったよ。それでスティーブ、どこに行くって？」

「それはお楽しみなんだ」スティーブはすまして言った。「それに必ず今でなくても、後でもいい。邪魔をしてすまなかった」

「いいよ、どうせもう帰るところだったし」ローディが立ち上がった。なんだとというトニーの身振り手振りには気づかなかったか、無視をして。「トニー、あとで何もかも話してもらうぞ、それでも今まで俺に黙ってたツケは消えないけどな。それがいい友達にすることか」

「いい友達じゃないだろ」トニーは言った。

「そうか、最高の友達か」ローディはトニーの肩をぽんと叩くと、こともあろうにスティーブと握手なんぞをして、ワークショップを出ていった。裏切り者め。

「これは奇襲だぞ」トニーは言った。「JARVISに予定を空けさせたな」

「そうしたほうが賢明かと」スティーブは言った。「彼は快く協力してくれたし」

「お役に立てて光栄です、サー」JARVISが言った。

　 しれっとした顔をしてみせるスティーブはわざとらしかったし、トニーが騙されるはずもないのだが、そこをわかってやっているわけだ。今までスティーブがこのワークショップにやってきたことなど両手で数えられるくらいなのに、来たかと思えばこんな得意気な顔で。トニーが誘いを受けるだろうと踏んでいたことすら怒る気にはなれなかった。JARVISに頼むとは狡猾で見事な手だと思ったし、トニーの見るところ、手段に感銘を受けたことを伝える唯一の方法は、目的を成就してやることだけだ。

「いいだろう」トニーは立ち上がった。「着替える必要はある？」

「僕のために少しでもはりきってくれる気はない？」スティーブが言う。

「ファック・ユー、ロジャース」感じよくトニーは言った。「では少し失礼して、チャーミングに変身してくるとしようか」

 

* * *

 

　スティーブに連れられていったのは技術系の展示会だった。トニーの情報網にひっかかるようなきらびやかなものでもなく、ナッソーの片隅の吹けば飛ぶような、今どきまだポスター発表などやっているイベントだ。武器の展示などあるはずもなく、フロアの人員の半分はどうやらカフェインをきめた睡眠不足の大学生たちに見える。

　それは驚愕すべきほどに、いたたまれないほどに古臭いイベントで、しかしトニーには思いやりがあったので、スティーブの人となりにぴったりだと口に出しては言わなかった。

「待ってくれ」メインホールへの扉へ向かおうとすると、スティーブがトニーの肘を引いた。「名札を取りに行かないと」

「この顔だけでフリーパスなのはわかってる？」トニーは言った。

「でも他の参加者に不公平だ」

　トニーは自分の電話で苦労してメールを探すスティーブを眺めた。「まさかいやがらせでやってるんじゃないだろうな」

「こんなみじめなやり方はしない」スティーブは言った。「よし、あった。行こう」

　トニーが何か言ってやろうと口を開きかけた時、肘にかかっていたスティーブの手がトニーの腰に回っ……たのはまったくおかしなことじゃない、なぜなら入場するためにトニーを誘導しただけなのだし、それに歩き出すとすぐスティーブはその手を離しさえしたのだから。

　しかしそれがトニーの脳内のスイッチを入れた。すでにわかっていたことを改めて意識させる小さなスイッチ。なぜ自分がこんなところにいるのか、それはただただスティーブの誘いだからだし、誘われた時は承諾するのが自然に思えたからだ。自分が彼を誘った時はそれが自然に思えたのと同じように。

　スティーブという人間にはトニーの知らない面がたくさんあって、自分がそれらを知る日は来ないのだろうと、トニーはずいぶん前にあきらめていた。いくらスーパーな天才とはいえアクセスできる情報に限りがあるのは仕方ない。スティーブはスティーブで面倒な内心の問題を抱えているし、トニー自身もそうで、自分たちが最近うまくやれているとしてもそれはお互い踏み込まないように、あまり近くにいないようにしているだけなんじゃないか、と思うこともあった。

　それが今はどうだ、二人そろって大したこともない展示会場のフロアを歩き、バナーを読んだり試作品に眉をひそめたり（まあ、それはトニーだけだ）、こそこそと話し声を落としてトニーの酷評やスティーブの馬鹿げた質問がまわりに聞こえないようにしたり。中には二人に写真をねだりたそうな人々もいたが、スティーブのすまなそうな微笑（その効果たるや凶悪だ）を向けられると遠慮した。

「ここ食べ物はあるのか？」トニーは聞いた。

「コーンドッグでいいなら？」スティーブは言った。「売店がある」

　コーンドッグとフライドポテト、それからあやしげなケサディーヤの試食をこなしたあと、トニーの合理的な結論は、スティーブはさびしいのだろう、というものだった。こんなところで退屈さえしていない――すでにフロアは歩き尽くし、たった1時間のあいだにアイアンマンスーツの全バージョンよりも多く浄水器システムを見たというのに、まだ見るものすべてに心から興味を感じているようすだった。

　スティーブにはすでに友人がいるが、ひょっとしたら彼はそこに少しバラエティがほしいのかもしれない。しかも今回の恋人（のふり）騒動によって、その選択肢はやや限られることになってしまったので。

　あるいは、このすべてがただの自分の考えすぎなのかもしれない、くそ。

「その眼鏡、なにかしてるだろう？」スティーブが聞いた。このとき二人はメインフロアを見下ろす中二階で、手すりにもたれかかってうまくもないコーヒーの残りを飲んでいるところだった。「データが流れてるのが見える」

「展示からいくつか記録してる」トニーは言った。「何が役に立つかわからないからな」

「ならいい。僕を無視してるのかと」

　トニーははっと小さく息を吐いた。「君を無視したけりゃインターネットには頼らない、スティーブ」

　スティーブはふうんと曖昧な音をだした。二人ぶんの名札を首にかけたスティーブは――トニーが自分のをかけるのを拒否したので――冗談みたいに見えるはずだったが、見えなかった。スティーブに関するほかのさまざまなことが、冗談じゃないはずなのにそう感じられないのと同じように。中でもそう、あのスティーブの、大真面目な堅物と揉め事上等のクソ野郎のあいだを自在にいったりきたりするところとか。

「それで」トニーは言った。「サムとナターシャはあいかわらず君を困らせてる？」

「サムは触れなくなったが、ナターシャはまだ頑張ってる。ポイントは『頑張ってる』ってところだ」スティーブがにっと笑った。「しかしナターシャがほかの誰かに話したとは思えないな。クリントもソーも何も言ってこない。ブルースのほうは？」

「僕がブルースに何か言うとでも？　この秘密の協定ごっこについちゃ、そっちのコストでやるんであって、こっちのじゃない」

「それはそうだ、でも君はさっきローディに本当のことを言わなかった」

「それはローディがムカつくやつで、僕が考えられうるかぎり最悪のことをしてると勘違いさせておくと面白いから」

「僕と付き合うのはそこまでひどい？　それはそれは」

「そういうわけじゃ……」トニーは自分に悪態をつぶやき、それからスティーブがあわてずただコーヒーをすすっているのを見てまた自分を罵った。おそらくトニーのいつもの軽口を待っているのだろうスティーブが、それらを本気にとることなどもうないとわかってはいたが、それでも。それでも。「ローディは、ペッパーが僕の一度きりのチャンスだったと知ってる。一生に一度で、そしてうまくいかなかった。僕の人生に後悔ならいくらでもあるがこの件について？　後悔はないね。結果がわかってるからだ、もしもとずっと考えていなくてすむ」

　そう言ったそばからトニーは胃がきゅっと締めつけられるような気がした。今度はペギーのことを思い出したからだ。トニーとは違い、スティーブは結果を知ることは永久にできない。もしも、もしも、もしも。

　だがスティーブはこう言っただけだった。「どうして一度きりのチャンスなんだ？　一度だけ、それで最後？」

「今の僕らを見ろ、僕らの仕事を」トニーは言った。「僕らの世界は――よろしい、少なくとも僕の世界は――もう限界までいっぱいいっぱいだ。アイアンマンスーツが僕の人生にやってきて、ロキとチタウリの事件があって、頭の中はそれだけでいっぱいだし、新しいものにかけられる時間も余地もない。わかるだろう？　わかっててくれ、ほら」

「それが……ローディに僕らが付き合ってると思わせておくことと何の関係が？」

「どうせうまくいかないことに首を突っ込んだと思うだけだろ」

「大佐のことは君のほうがもちろんよく知っているんだろうが、そんなに意地の悪い人間には見えないな」スティーブは肩をすくめた。「君の幸せを喜んでいるように見えた」

　トニーは渋面を作って、空になったコーヒーの容器をスティーブに押しつけた。「空だ、捨てていいぞ」

　スティーブは歩き出しかけたが、ふと引き返してきたかと思うと、すばやくトニーの肩に片腕を回してぎゅっとした。そしてトニーが抗議する間もなく身を翻し、ごみを片づけるのに悠々と時間をかけたので、スティーブが戻ってくる頃にはトニーの憤慨はもうおさまっていて、その興味はメインフロアの上、ライム色のピッタリしたパンツを着た男に移っていた。

「あんなのを着るとは大したタマだ」トニーは言った。

「こっちを振り返ってくれたら本物のタマが見えるかも」スティーブが応じ、トニーは笑った。

 

* * *

 

　二人はタワーまで無事に帰りついたが、トニーが当初思ったよりもとんでもなく遅い時間になってからだった。帰りの車でも、眺めのいいルートを通らなくていいとスティーブに命じることはできたのだが、スティーブが自分のためにドアを開けたばかりかまたしても腰に手を回して車に乗せたことにぽかんとして、つい失念してしまったのだった。

　上昇するエレベーターの中で、スティーブが尋ねた。「今日は楽しめた？」

「ああ」トニーは言った。「意外なことに」

「そんなに無念そうに言わなくてもいい」

「許可もしてないのに期待が上回られるのは気に入らないたちなんだ」

　スティーブは声を出して笑い、目的のフロアに着いてもまだくすくすとしていた。トニーが先に降り――ないわけにはいかなかった、先をゆずろうとスティーブがじっと待っているので。やっぱり妙な感じだ、なんなんだ――まっすぐキッチン兼ダイニングエリアへと向かう。

　もう夜もこの時間なので、そこにはナターシャとブルースしかいなかった。カウンターにもたれて立つ彼女と、マグカップを両手に握って所在なさそうに立つ彼。どこからどう見ても健全そのもので、二人の姿を目に入れたブルースがうわっと動揺して飛びのくような理由はどこにもなかった。

　ナターシャの視線が二人に移る。「二人でどこに行ってたの？」

「外へ」スティーブが言う。

「右に同じ」トニーも言う。

「ソーが電話をしてきたよ」ブルースが言った。「尋問はうまくいかなかったけど、シグナルが出ていたところで手がかりを見つけたと」

「ソーが電話を？」トニーはおうむ返しした。

「いや、エリック・セルヴィクが」ブルースが言った。「でもソーもその場にいたんだ。僕らも出動する気があるなら数日でこっちへ戻る、でなければ一人で行くってさ」

　ナターシャがはっと息をのんで、二枚の名札をスティーブの首から引き抜いた。「展示会へ行ったの？　正気、トニー？」

「あっちが言い出したんだ！」トニーは叫んだ。

「こっちが言い出したんだ」スティーブが同意した。「行って良かったよ。食べ物はもう少しなんとかしてほしかったが」

「ああ」トニーは言った。「黙ってやってたがそうだ」

「昨日の残り物がまだあるよ」ブルースがちょっと肩を丸めた。「君達二人だけで？　僕も一緒に行けばよかった、とくにやることもなかったし」

　ナターシャがスティーブをぽかっとなぐって、顔に警告の指をつきつけた。「デートだったなんて言わないでね」

「ほかに呼び方が？」スティーブがやり返す。

「デートってあのデート？」ブルースが目を丸くした。「いつからそんなことに？」

「そう、あのデート」スティーブが残り物のテイクアウトの箱でナターシャの攻撃をしっしっとかわしている間に、トニーは言った。「僕のいつもの守備範囲じゃあないが、このスティーブの隠れた魅力ってやつにやられたみたいでね」

「二人で何をやってるにしたって、私はまだ信じてないから」ナターシャが言う。

　ブルースが眉をひそめた。「そんな意地の悪い」

「その通りだ、ナターシャ」スティーブがひょいと一歩身をかわして、言う。「とても意地が悪い」

「この――」出かけたナターシャの言葉は、スティーブの上げてもいない腕の下にトニーがぐいと身をもぐりこませて、自分の腕をスティーブの腰に回したのでぴたりと止まった。ナターシャの眉がおでこの生え際につきそうなほど上がり、そしてスティーブは、見上げたことに、ぴくりとも動揺を見せなかった。

「そこまで言うなら」トニーは言った。「僕らは今からセックスすることにしよう」

「しかし僕はこれを食べたい」スティーブが言う。

「持ってこい」トニーはスティーブの腹をぽんと叩き――ジーサス、まるでレンガの壁をハグしたみたいだ――その場から歩き去った。「来るのが遅かったら、先にはじめてるからな！」

　小走りにスティーブが追いついてきたのは、トニーが廊下を半分ほど渡ったところだった。手には箱をいくつか落とさないよう抱えている。

「見たか、あの顔」トニーはこそっと言った。

「ああ」スティーブがささやき返す。「サムがここにいなくてちょっと残念なくらいだ」

「たぶん今ごろナターシャが猛然とテキストを送ってるところだろ」

　廊下の角を曲がってしまうと、トニーは階段のほうへ向かおうとしたが、スティーブの「どこへ行くんだ？」という言葉におしとどめられた。

「もう休むんだが？」

「僕の部屋のほうが近い」スティーブが言う。「僕らはセックスをすることになったんだろう」

　トニーはしかめつらをした。「わかったよ」あとについて廊下を歩き、スティーブが抱えた一番上の箱を開けたのを見て呻き声をあげる。「あのなあ、かぶりつく前にせめてそれ温めたのか」

「ああ、大丈夫」スティーブが言う。「食べるか？」

「どうも、でもパス」

　スティーブがタワーに引っ越してきてから彼の自室を訪れたことはなかったので、スティーブがドアを押し開けて明かりのスイッチを入れた時（JARVISなら自動でつけてくれるのだが、どうやらスティーブはこのオールドファッションな方式を注文したようだ）、トニーの好奇心がつい顔を出した。

　部屋はすっかりきれいに片付いていて、家具は所定の位置にぴったり、ベッドシーツはコインが跳ねそうなほどぴっしりと整っている。クローゼットのそばでは盾が忠義深く台に鎮座していて、そのすぐ横には最新バージョンのキャプテンアメリカスーツ。人に見られて恥ずかしいものなどはなし。

「この麺はまだ大丈夫そうだ」スティーブはサイドテーブルを出して食べ物を並べだした。「でもギョウザはしなびてる」

「やっぱりパス」窓辺に歩いていったトニーは、スティーブが正面にブルックリンを臨む部屋を選んだのを思い出していた。夜のこの時間帯ではほとんどなにも見えなかったが。「それで僕らはどのくらいセックスするんだ？　30分？　1時間？」

「僕は本当に食事がしたい」スティーブが言う。

「1時間とちょっとか、じゃあ」窓のそばにはテーブルがあり、そこにちらりと見えたカラフルな色彩がトニーの気を引いた。「これは？　うわ、すごいな」

　テーブルいっぱいに広げられているのは、ごちゃごちゃの小物の山だった。手紙、テディベア、絵、オーナメントなどなど、作り手の才能のレベルもさまざまだ。どうやら整理をこころみたような形跡も見られる――人形のたぐいは奥のほうに、一部のバッジは小さなコルクボードに貼られている――が、今見るところキャプテン・アメリカへの愛でできた小さな森といった様相だ。

「ほら」スティーブがトニーの手にボトルを握らせた。レモネード。スティーブは自室に冷やした飲み物を常備しているタイプの人間なわけだ。「キャプテン・アメリカに手紙を書きたい人は多くて。できるかぎりとっておくようにはしている」

「ホリー・ファッキン・シット」トニーは旧スーツを着たキャップの人形を手にとった。あまり似てはいなかったが、スーツの細部は非常によくできていて、しかも底面には造型した人物の署名と、数か月前に彼らの学校を救ったことへの感謝の辞がある。「驚いたな」

「君だってもらうんじゃないのか？」

「こういうのを？　いいや。もらうこともあるが、たいていは僕に捧げた論文とか、僕の名前を冠したプロトタイプとか、そういうのだ。お気に入りのはどれ？」

「あれはすごく好きだ」スティーブは水彩画の描かれたカードを指さした。図案化されたシールドの中に顔たちが描き込まれている。「あとこれも、すごく精巧にできてる」手前のほうの小物の中から、粘土製のブローチを選びとる。伝統的なヘラルド（紋章官）の服の模様に、シールドやムジョルニア、アークリアクター、そのほかのシンボルがあしらわれている。

「なんていい話だ」トニーは言った。

「そう思うのか？」驚いたようにスティーブが言う。

「ああ。君は人に意欲や希望を与える。僕らはみんな僕らなりにそうだが、でも君は特別で……」トニーは言葉を途切れさせた。「いや、個人的には理解しがたいよ、なにしろ僕は君と仕事をしなきゃならないし君は死ぬほど扱いにくい、でももしまったくの他人だったら？　わかるね」

「君だって人に希望を与える」

「知ってる。それが目的の一部でもある。この仕事は永遠にはできない、だから次にここを歩く誰かのために道を大きく開けておいてやりたい」

「いつも未来を見ている」スティーブが言った。「それが君だ」

「どんなかたちであれ地球を守る人間はいつだって必要だ、そうだろう？　テクノロジーなら僕が開発できる、だがそれを使うのにふさわしい人間がいなければ多くのことは成せない。そこで君が重要なんだ――自分を信じればどんなことも成せると君が人々に示してくれる」

　スティーブはこころなしか身を小さくちぢめたようだった。「僕はそういうつもりでは――」

「わかってる、君はそういうふうには考えないんだろ。でもだれかは考えなきゃならない、それが僕だ」トニーはひらひら手を振った。「食事をどうぞ、冷めるぞ」

　ベッドはすぐ手の届くところにあったので、トニーはそこに座って自分の腕時計をタップし、ホログラフスクリーンを呼び出した。スティーブがそれでも抗議しなかったので、靴を脱いで寝ころがる。メッセージをスクロールできるようスクリーンは上に表示したまま。

「これを見て……自惚れてるとは思わないか？」スティーブが尋ねた。

「何を、それを？」トニーは笑った。「それは君自身を讃える神殿じゃないだろ。君に自分たちの声を聴いてほしいと思った人々の記念だよ」

「そういう見方もあるかもしれない」トニーはスクリーンを脇にやって、スティーブのほうをちゃんと見た。相手はまだ食事中だったが、ポテトサラダのボウルに向かって考え込んだような難しい顔をしている。「僕も手紙を書いている」

「なんだって？」

「手紙を。送ってきた人達に」

「ホリーシット、送ってきた全員に？」

「悪ふざけでないものは。ほとんどの人にはカードに何行かのメッセージを、たまに写真も？　だから時間はかからない。でもちゃんとした手紙を書くこともある。何人かには直接会いにいったこともある、つい……ほら」

「なんてことだ。今すごく君をからかいたいがさすがにできない」

「僕はほかの場合では人から遠ざかろうとするのに、こういうことでは人に手を差し伸べるというのは、偽善的なのじゃないかと思って」

　トニーは肩をすくめた。「人間の脳ってのは妙だから。君も人間だ」

　スティーブはどうも納得いっていないようすで、黙ったまま食事をつづけた。トニーはその黙々とした姿を見ながら、ふとそれが容易に重なることに気がついた。この部屋にひとり、テーブルに向かって何通もの手紙にひとつひとつ真剣に、できうるかぎりの親しみと思いやりと善意を込めようと苦心するスティーブの姿に。想像上のその姿は微笑ましくもあり、……そうでなくもあった。

　トニーはかつて、スティーブの内側のやわらかいところ、無防備なところをなんとかして掴んでやりたいと思っていたことを思い出した。いざとなったらそこを全力で突いてやろうと思いさえしたことを。それを垣間見た今、罪悪感を覚えるか、でなければしてやったりと感じそうなものだが、どちらの気分にもなりはしなかった。

　カートンの箱をひとつきれいに平らげては次へかかるスティーブを眺めるうち、いつしかトニーはうとうとした。無理もない――ベッドに横になっているのだし、なにしろ一般人の大群のなかをスティーブ・ロジャース約一名の援護だけを頼りに切り抜けるスリリングな一日だったし。それに、頭の下のこの枕はひどく具合がいい。

　トニーはびくりと目を覚ました。「ぐあ」目をぱちくりする。「ファック」

　部屋の明かりはまだついていたが、テーブルはすでに片付けられ、スティーブは窓際の大きなレザーチェアに移動していた。声に驚いたらしいスティーブも、しばしばと目を瞬いている。「どうした？」

「信じられん」トニーは言った。「うたた寝した人間をほっといて、君のやることは椅子で寝るだけか？」

「もう夜も遅かったから」スティーブは言った。

「そういう意味じゃ……」トニーは腕時計をちらりと見て、むくりと起きあがった。「よろしい、以上でセックスと仮眠は終了。おつかれ」

「すまない」

「何が？」伸びをすると腰がぽきぽきと鳴った。もっとひどい場所でうっかり寝たことならいくらでもあるが、思いがけない場所という意味では上位かもしれない。ごそごそして靴を履き、使っていた枕を抱える。「これはもらっていく」

「だめ」スティーブが言った。

「ここは僕のタワー、これは僕の枕」

「それは私物だ」

　ドアへ向かったトニーだったが、寝起きとはいえスティーブのほうが素早く、立ちふさがられてしまった。「いいだろう、これは盗んでいく。この――」スティーブが枕のはじを掴んでくいくいと引っぱるのに、トニーはため息をついた。「はなせ。僕を丸腰にするつもりか」

「枕でヒドラと戦うつもりか？」面白そうにスティーブが言う。

「あっちも意表を突かれるだろうね」トニーは目をすがめてスティーブを見上げた。寝起きで油断したスティーブはこんなふうなのだとぼんやり考える。発する体温はあたたかく、髪の片側はぺたんこだ。スティーブは自分の棘を外に見せるようなタイプではなかったが、今この瞬間にはその中の棘さえ丸くなって、その笑顔も少しちがったものに見えた。小さいが大事なちがい。決定的なちがい。トニーはごほんと咳払いした。「ところで、僕らのセックスはどうだったんだ？」

　スティーブはぱちくりとした。「ああ……良かった？」

「良かっただけ？」

「良かったが改善の余地あり」スティーブはうなずいた。「今後がんばろう」

「了解。あと枕はもらっていく」

　スティーブはため息をつき、トニーごしに手を伸ばしてドアノブを引いた。「枕は貸しておく。どうせ君の住所は掴んであるし」

「やったね」トニーは尻でドアを押し開け、するりと出た。「さすが僕のヒーロー」

「おやすみ、トニー！」スティーブの声が後ろから追う。

　トニーは枕を胸にぎゅっと抱え、JARVISが壁にぶつからないよう促すたびに進行方向を変えながら、廊下をふらふらと歩いていった。面白いとトニーは思う――あの高鳴り、いつもならやるべき仕事をやっつけた時に感じる、あのざわめきが今胸にある。妙な話だ。なにしろ今日はじっさい役にも立たないことばかりの、役にも立たない日だったのに。

　トニーが角を曲がって階段をあがると、ちょうど反対方向から、バックパックと装備を抱えた人影がやってくるのに気がついた。

「やあ、クリント」トニーはあくびして言った。「おやすみ」

「なんだあれ」クリントが言った。

 

* * *

 

　ソーがタワーに帰還すると次の作戦が決まった。目的地はアルゼンチン、バロン・フォン・ストラッカーという男の足跡とおぼしき新しい手がかりを追うのだ。トニーの見るところチーム全員を必要とする作戦ではなかったのだが、長引く追跡に苛立ちを隠せなくなってきているソーが強硬に全員出動を主張したのだった。

　そこでクインジェットで出動した一同だが、ナターシャとクリントは前方コクピット、スティーブとソーはあのいかつい物腰で立ったまま今回の情報について議論し、トニーとブルースはといえば、使えそうな侵入ポイントを表示するコンピュータサポートステーションのところでのんびりしていた。

「今回の作戦にビッグガイは必要ないと思う」ブルースが言った。「本格的な交戦さえないかもしれないし」

「備えがあれば憂いはない」ソーが言う。「このバロンという者はずる賢い、俺達が最大の戦力で向かってきていると知れば動きを止めるはずだ」

「最後の手段と考えてくれ」ブルースが言った。

　スティーブがうなずいた。「最後の手段として。だが、元に戻るのも以前ほど苦労しなくなってきているんじゃないか？」

　ブルースが肩をすくめた。「それでも、必要がないならやりたくないよ」

「わかった」スティーブが言った。「では僕がソーと先行する。君はトニーとクインジェットに残って――」

「おい、おい、出たぞ」前方からクリントが叫んだ。「ひいきだ！」

「何？」スティーブが言う。

　クリントが副操縦席から振り返り、こちらを見すえた。「アイアンマンは前線要員だろ、一番の火力持ちだ。それがなんでここに残るって？　これだからチーム内の恋愛はトラブルの元なんだよ」

「わかってないな」トニーはぐるりと目を回して言った。「スティーブの考えるひいきってのは、むしろ僕をこのジェットからまっさかさまに叩き出すことだ。だろ？」ハイタッチを受けるように手を上げると、スティーブが即座にパシンと叩く。

「間違ってはいない」スティーブが言う。

「君の言ったとおりだ」クリントがナターシャに言った。「こいつらは付き合ってない。結婚してる」

　ナターシャが呆れてクリントの肩をパンチする。と、ソーがゆっくりと立ち上がり、言った。「お前たち、結婚してるのか？」

「おいおい、してないよ」トニーは言った。

「俺を招待せずに結婚したのか？」ソーがハンマーを二人に向けて振る。「いつのことだ？　なぜ俺には知らせがなかった？」

「結婚はしてない」スティーブが言った。「ソー、本当だ」

「俺を招待しなかったとしたらたいへん傷つくところだ」ソーはのっそりとワークステーションに近づくと、圧迫感のある腕をトニーの肩にずしんと回した。「俺は結婚式が大好きなんだ」

「だろうとも、相棒」トニーは言った。

「アスガルドの結婚式の贈り物はすばらしいぞ」

「それはぜひ楽しみにしよう」トニーは急いで付け加えた。「君が出席する結婚式があればの話だ。ない。もちろん招待するに決まってるじゃないか、あればね」

「それなら良い。でなければこの俺の気持ちが深く傷つくところだったぞ」ソーは険しい顔をトニーからスティーブへ、そしてまたトニーへと向け、それからいつもの笑顔に戻った。「それで何だった？　俺達二人が先行するのだったか？」スティーブが肯定で答え、ナターシャが手筈について意見をはさむ。

　その間、トニーの横顔をじっと注視していたブルースの顔には、どうやらこの状況を楽しんでいるらしい表情が出すぎていた。トニーが顔をしかめてみせると、おおげさに肩をすくめて、コンピュータ画面に向き直る。

　ソーはまだ喋っていたが、トニーは目を上げてスティーブのそれと合わせた。そこにはいちおう慰めの色はあったものの、あれは、スティーブが笑い出したいのを素知らぬふりで隠している時にする顔だ。スティーブの目は嘘をつけない。

　トニーの頭のすみのほうでまたあの高鳴りがして、耳の裏がくすぐったくなった。近頃スティーブが前よりずっとよく笑うようになったのは誰が見ても明らかで、だから彼があの独特のわかりにくい、さりげないやり方で楽しそうにしているだけで、こんなにもはっとさせられる必要なんて、まったくもってないはずなのに。

　トニーはなにか手を動かせることを探そうとコンピュータ画面に向き直った。

　作業しながらトニーの思考はまた飛びはじめる。自分とスティーブの関係（などはないのだが）へのソーやクリント、ブルースの反応を反芻してみる。はじめは特定のだれかに向けたわけでもないただの思考実験だったものが、サムとナターシャを直接ターゲットにしたものになり、今やそれがアベンジャーズ全体に広まった。じっさいスティーブと付き合ってはいないにしても、いたところでこの場のだれも気にしないと知るのは、なんというか悪くないことだった（とはいえたまにこうしてからかってはくるわけだが、なんでもネタにしてからかいあうのがこのチームなので）。

　それはナターシャとブルースがとうとう腹を決めてあの煮えきらない関係をなんとかしたとしてもだれも気にしないのと同じこと、なのだろうが、あちらのほうは少なくともだいぶ前からのことであるし。

　まったく、世界なんておかしなものだ。

 

* * *

 

　フォン・ストラッカーは発見できなかったが、かわりに目のあたりにしたのはヒドラ支部の残骸と、そこに残されたチタウリ由来のテクノロジーを悪用した当地の人間たちだった。しばしその相手をすることにはなったが、事態の収拾は難しくなく、ブルースが動員されたのは制圧後に基地に残されたデータを回収する時だけだった。

　厳密にはミッション成功ではないが、とりあえず一歩前進とはいえる。それに新しい装備の実戦テストができるのはいつだってありがたいことであるし。

「しかしな」クインジェットの射出路の斜面を並んで歩き、タワーの中へと向かいながらトニーは言った。「そちらには生きた情報源がいるだろ。使えばいいのに」

「弟から何を聞き出そうと、助けよりも妨げになるほうが大きかろうよ」ソーが言った。「今のやり方で進めるがいいだろう」

　斜面の下にいたのはマリア・ヒルだ。やってきた一同にうなずいてみせる。「良くやったわ、皆」

「今回はニュースになるような騒ぎにしなかったのがって意味でしょ」ナターシャが言う。

「もちろん」マリアが言った。「それから、土曜日の出席リストの変更は必要ないでしょうねと念押しに来たの」

「本気かよ？」クリントが言う。「フューリーのやつ勝手に決めやがったのか？」

　マリアは微笑んだ。「今後も国境を自由に侵犯して楽しくイースターエッグハントがしたいなら、答えはイエス、フューリーの件は決行です。出席していい子にして」

　一同は三々五々散りはじめ、何人かはゆるく徒党を組んでパントリーへ飲み物や軽食めあてに行ったようだ。それにつづきかけたトニーだったが、ヘルメットを脱いで頭を振ったスティーブに目を奪われた。なにしろこのムカつく男にかかれば、ヘルメットで潰れた髪型さえそんな仕草だけで復活してしまうので。

「おい、スーツに傷がついてる」トニーは言った。

　スティーブは首を振った。「大丈夫だ。怪我はないとナットが確認してくれた」

「スーツの話だよ、破れてる」トニーはスティーブのホルスターストラップを掴んで引き止めた。「君なんかだれが心配するか」

「本当か、トニー？」スティーブが言う。「僕がいなくなったら寂しいんじゃないか」

　軽く切り返せるはずが、トニーの脳はいわゆるレコードの針のように瞬時飛んだ。その0.5秒の無反応だけで、スティーブの笑顔が意外そうに揺らぐには十分だった。トニーはホルスターにかかっていた手を外し、一歩引いて咳払いした。「なんだっていつまでも同じのを着ようとするんだかわからん。君がそれひとつ着慣れるまでに僕は自分の新しいスーツを半ダースは作ったぞ」

　スティーブは肩をすくめた。「贅沢はしないたちで」

「だろうね、癪にさわるな」トニーは言った。「新しいのを作ってやる」

「うわ、トニー」通りすがりのブルースがぼそりと言う。「彼の服を脱がせたいからって口実をそう必死に作らなくても」

　トニーはぽかんと口をあけて猛然と振り返った。「ブルース・バナー、何のつもりだ何博士だ？！」

　ブルースは両手を上げてみせたが、悪びれたようには見えない。「言ってみただけだよ。気にしすぎ」

「気に……」トニーは呆然とした。「しすぎだって、僕が？」

「だな」スティーブが言い、そしてトニーが食ってかかる暇も与えず、その尻をパァンと手で叩いた。

　おとずれたのは重い、愕然とした静寂だった。少なくとも、当の二人は愕然としていた。ブルースの表情はといえば覚えていたくもないもので、部屋の向こう側からはソーが不必要に爆笑している。

「そうだ慎むことはないぞ、友よ！」ソーが大声を出す。「ジェーンも俺によくやるからな」

　トニーはゆっくりと振り向き、スティーブを凝視した。その顔は、真っ赤だ。

「じゃ、僕はこれで」急いで言ったブルースが小走りで去る。

　スティーブは、トニーが彼と出会ってからというものずっと、恥かしさとは無縁の人間に見えた。どんなに格好のつかない状況になっても、なにしろ自分は21世紀に突然やってきたのだという事情を盾に使うか、まいったなというあの彼がじつに自然にかもしだす魅力でもって、いつも切り抜けてきていたのだ。

　それがどうだ、あのスティーブが本当に、本気で羞恥を感じているだって？　これは新しい。トニーはにやあと笑みを浮かべた。

「申し訳ない」スティーブは口走るように言った。他人には（もし近くにいたとしても）聞こえないほどの小さな声で。「自分でもいったい何を――」

「つい魔が差した？」トニーは言った。

「ちがう、トニー――」スティーブの呼吸がひきつる。

「尻を叩くってのは軍隊じゃごくごく普通のことだ、と聞いてる。なあ。ほら」トニーは顔を近づけ、声をやさしくして、引きつったスティーブの顔を硬直から解こうとした。「大丈夫だ。スティーブ？　いいとも、僕の尻が目の前にあったんだから、触りたくなっても無理はない。なにしろいい尻だからな、だろ？」

　それでスティーブは硬直から脱したようだった。眉をひそめて言う。「まるで罠みたいな言い方だ」

「どうして人がいつもこんなぴったりのパンツを着てると思ってる？」トニーはちょっと尻をつきだして見せたが、スティーブはすばやく視線をそらした。「見られるのは嫌いじゃないね。あのなあ、そっちだってわからないとは言わせないぞ。君のいつも着てるあんなシャツ、どう見えるかわかっててやってるだろ」

　スティーブの口が開いては閉じた。それから腕を組む。上腕をむきと収縮させて。「何を言っているのかまったく見当もつかないな」

　トニーは笑い出した。大きな心からの笑い声。そしてスティーブが力を抜いてやはり笑顔になったことに、ひどく満足を覚えた。「悪くないもんだろう？　そういう意味の視線をもらうのも？」

「時にはね」スティーブは慎重に言った。「誰からでもいいわけじゃない」

　笑っているうちにトニーは前のめりになって、両手をスティーブの腕にもたれていたのに気がついた。できるかぎりさりげなく身を引いて、言う。「君のスーツをなんとかするぞ。しょうがないからこれを直すか、あるいは君の見てないスキに僕が新しいのと取り換えて古いのはシュレッダーにつっこむか」

「これを直してくれ、トニー。君の言ったとおりようやく着慣れたところだ」

「いいだろう。いつでもいいからワークショップに持ってこい。いや、明日だな。今日はもうじゅうぶん働いた」トニーは顎をかきながら、スティーブの目を見ずに付け加えた。「だから君と出かける。ショーかなにか見よう」

「いいね」スティーブは言った。「じゃああとで」

　トニーはそのフロアをあとにした。キッチンからパントリーの食料をあらそう仲間たちのいつもの騒ぎ声がはじけても、一度も振り返らずに。

　エレベーターでとうとう一人になると、言った。「JARVIS」

「イエス、サー」

「状況はどのくらいまずい？」

「私見ですが、ご自分でお考えになるほどではないかと」

　トニーは額を手でおさえて、ため息をついた。「そうか、そいつは意外だな」

 

* * *

 

　もしもこのスティーブをめぐる数週間の出来事を時系列順に並べてみたとしたら、とくに大したことなど何も起きていないのだった。これはちょっとした思いつきでしたことの収拾がつかなくなった、という類のことですらない。なにせ収拾がつかなくなることにかけてはトニーは熟知しているから、今回はそれとはちがうとわかるのだ。

　これはもっとべつのことだ。ゆっくりとすべり落ちていくような、あるいは川底に少しずつ堆積した泥が流れをすっかり変えてしまうような。自分が水の中に立っていると気づきさえしないうちに。

　今もトニーはラボで仕事に励んでいて、ブルースとともにまたチームにとって最悪のシナリオを想定しつつ対処について話し合っていたのだが、その頭の一部ではスティーブのバイクにサプライズで施してやろうと思っている改造のことを考えていた。トニーの頭のべつの一部はこの状況の馬鹿馬鹿しさをちゃんと認識していて、ここは第三者の意見を仰ぐべきかといぶかっていた。

「ブルース」トニーは言った。「話したいことがある」

「いや、レーザーはやりすぎだと思うよ」ブルースは言った。

「そのことじゃない」トニーは体ごとブルースに向き直った。それだけで何を言わんとするかは察しがつきそうなものなのに、ブルースは困惑したような、疑わしげな顔つきのままだ。「僕とスティーブのことだ」

「いいけど」ブルースはゆっくりと言った。

「昨日いっしょに出かけた」

「ああ、知ってる」

　どうやって説明しよう？　ストレートに騙す目的の嘘だったほうがいっそ説明しやすいくらいだ。だってそれなら少なくとも真実と嘘の境界ははっきりしている。トニーの自分で自分をごまかす癖がどれほど深刻だろうとも、スティーブとしたデートのすべてが、デートであったことを認めないわけにはいかなかった。たとえその時の意図がどうだったとしても。スティーブと付き合っていないといえばそれはおかしくて、なぜなら付き合っているふりでそうふるまっているからで、そしてまさに問題はそこなのだった。

　ブルースはやさしげに微笑んだ。「人を好きになってきみもとうとう本物の人間になったって感じ？」

「ちがう ！」トニーは呻いた。「そんなんじゃ――いったいどういう――君は僕の友達じゃないのか！」

「友達だよ」

「じゃあなぜそんなふざけたことを？」

「それで君の気分がよくなるなら友達やめてもいいけど」トニーがおおげさにため息をつき、ブルースははっと笑った。「で、本当は何が言いたいの？」

　トニーは膝の上でとんとんと指を叩いている自分に気がつき、むりやり止めた。ひょっとしたらこれも研究プロジェクトのひとつだと思えばどうだろう。研究ならいつもそうであるように、声に出して喋っているうちにわかってきて、答えが自ずと降りてくるかもしれない。

「一緒にいると楽しい」トニーは言った。「それも、すごく。ありえないくらい、どうかすると危ないくらいに」

「で、それが……」ブルースは言葉を切った。トニーの顔をじっと観察する。「……まずいわけ？」

「アイアンリージョンのことを話した」

「どのみち皆に言うはずだったろ」

「あとウルトロンのことも」

　ブルースが姿勢を正した。「ワオ」

「そう！　ワオなんだ！　そのことも話したし、チタウリ侵攻のあとに作ったスーツたちのことも、それを全部破壊したあと1日ももたずに新しいのを作りはじめたことも。何週間か前だったらそんなことを拷問にもかけられてないのにスティーブに話すだって？　笑い話だと思ったはずだ」

「まあ」ブルースは考え深げに言った。「状況は変わるものだから。人と人の関係は変わる」

「だがスティーブ・ファッキン・ロジャースだぞ」トニーは低く叫んだ。

「スティーブ・ファッキン・ロジャースとでもね。でもちょっと落ち着いて、別の考え方をしてみよう。この直近の事態の展開にきみは動揺してる、ということでいい？」

「動揺どころか肝を潰してる」

「じゃあ彼と別れる？」

　トニーの脳内のノイズが止まった。急ブレーキをかけたような停止ですらなく、ただごちゃごちゃと頭の中で騒いでいたすべてがしんと静まり返って、あとにはブルースによってつきつけられた究極の選択が、両耳と頭蓋骨の中でがんがんと響きわたる。その手があった！　むしろ合理的な手ですらある。だがその手をとれば明日は、そしてその次の日もその次の週も、スティーブの量が控えめの、あまり魅力的とは言いがたい日々が待っているのだ。

　それより大事なことは、ブルースの問いによって裏に隠れている本当の問題が見えたことだ。つまり、これはトニーに決定権のあることではない。今回の件はスティーブのために始めたことで、今にして考えれば、彼がトニーの前であれほど気を許してみせたのは、自分たち二人の間には何も起こりようがなかったからだ。トニーは"安全"だった。互いに互いへの評価を知り抜いていたという意味で。それ以上を求めるのは予定調和を乱すことだし、スティーブに対してアンフェアだ。

　だがしかし、予定調和を破るのはトニーの得意中の得意でもある。

　となればもはやこれは、リスクとリターンをどう天秤にかけるかの問題だ。そしてスティーブのあの気のあるそぶりのどこまでが本当の期待からのものなのかを、細部にまでわたって仔細に分析すること。現実にはなんら発展を期待しないがゆえの興味深い思考実験だったから、ではなく。

　そうだスティーブは気のあるそぶりを見せていた。トニーは時に鈍いかもしれないが、あれに気がつかないほどじゃない。問題は、そこにある意図だけだ。

「気は晴れた？」ブルースが言う。

「ほんの少し」トニーは手を上げて親指と人差し指のあいだにほんのちょっとだけ隙間をつくって見せた。「このくらい。だがおかげでいくつかすっきりした。そこはありがとう」

「それは良かった」

「お返しにナターシャとのことを僕に相談してもいいぞ。もしよかったら」

「いやあ」ブルースは微笑んで言った。「お断りだね」

 

* * *

 

　チタウリの地球上陸作戦記念日である本日は、全国のいたるところで記念行事が予定されていた。中でも最大のものは当然ながらこのタワーの外、ほとんど玄関先で行われるもので、タワーのほぼどの窓からでもちらりと目をやるだけで通りの上に、車の上に、屋根の上にあふれかえる人々が見えた。

　アベンジャーズタワー内では独自の記念式典があり、これは前身のスタークタワーでも行っていたのだが、アベンジャーズ全員揃っての式典は今日がまだ二度目になる。昨年同様マリアが手配を取り仕切り、スティーブが（意外なことに）その補佐を務める。ただ昨年と違うのは、今年の参加者はごく身内の者だけに限らないという点だった。

　今年、フューリーは関連企業候補や少数のマスコミ関係者を招き、アベンジャーズ計画のリーチや権限のさらなる拡大を狙っていた。それはトニーが過去スターク・インダストリーのためにしていたことと似すぎていたので、トニーはほとんど関わりを避けていた。肩を叩くべき相手の肩を叩いたり、顔を見るべき相手の顔を見る役目はスティーブやナターシャや他の面々にまかせておいてもいい。が、さすがに出席しないというわけにはいかない。

　トニーが会場入りしたのはぎりぎりまで遅くなってからで、マリアがトニーをひっぱりだすのに騎兵隊でも動員しようかと考えはじめる寸前を狙いすましてのことだった。

　パーティフロアは――クリントが命名した――かつてないほどの人であふれていた。幾層にも分かれた中階をざわざわと忙しく行き交うようすは、実際よりややかしこまったカクテルパーティのようだ。のちほどにはスピーチも予定されていて――まずはフューリー、その後にはスティーブとソー――あの襲撃といまだ道半ばの復興への思いを新たにするという次第だが、今のところはただの歓談と食事と写真撮影、それに"ニューヨークの戦い"の場面を興味津々の聞き手たちにむけて熱く語るソーがいるだけだ。

　こうした場のようすをトニーはエレベーターから下りながらすばやく把握した。足取りはゆっくり、泰然と。ローディはバーでトニーの知らない誰かと喋っている。遠目にうなずきあい、あとで話そうと身振りしてみせる。

　スティーブはひとつ上の中階、人ごみの中心からはやや距離をとって、ウィルソンやほか数人とテーブルについている。

　トニーは階段を上がりながらカフスを直す。すると歩を合わせて隣にやってきたフューリーが、挨拶もそこそこにいつも通りいいタイミングだなといったコメントをしてきたが、トニーはその言葉すらほとんど耳に入れていなかった。

「わかったわかった」トニーは言った。「愛想をふりまいておくよ、あとでな」

「ふん、そうだな」フューリーが言う。「それからお前とロジャースだが、近頃ずいぶん上手くやっていると聞いている」

「情報源を確認したほうがいいね」トニーがにやりと笑うと、フューリーはあのトレードマークの不機嫌そうな横目で応じる。

　それから、まるで気は進まないがとでもいいたげに、フューリーがトニーの腕にぽんと触れた。友人としての動作といえなくもないものの、どちらかといえば良い子にしたペットを褒めたというほうが近いだろうが、それでもトニーは自分の笑顔が深まるのを感じた。フューリーに認められたいなどとは考えたこともなければ意識したことすらなかったが、こうきた以上、しつこく鬼の首をとったような顔をしてやろう。

　フューリーが去り、残されたトニーはひとり最後の数段を上りきった。

　あのブルースとの会話以来、トニーはスティーブに会っていなかった。やるべき仕事があったし考えるべきこともあったからだ。そしておそらく今はこれをするのにベストな時と場所ではないのだろうが、トニーは時に（たいてい常に）ドラマチックな演出の誘惑に抗えない。

　スティーブは暗色のドレスシャツにスラックス姿で、それは似合ってはいるのだが、スティーブが戦闘服でないスーツを着ているのをトニーは見たことがなかった。なんとかしてスリーピースのスーツを着せたりはできないものかなと考える。そう今自分が着ているような。いや自分のとまったく同じではなくて、それじゃ何も楽しくないじゃないか？　そうだな、きちんと彼に合わせて誂えたミッドナイトブルーに、明るい色のタイを鮮やかなアクセントで。

　なにより思いがけないのは、今のトニーにはそんなものを着てみないかとスティーブ本人に言うことだってできる、ということだ。

　テーブルへ歩み寄ると、スティーブがついにこちらに気づき、その顔が明るくなった。常人の基準でいえば満面の笑顔とはいえないが、スティーブ・ロジャース基準じゃ太陽が昇ったといったって過言じゃない、目は輝き歓迎の色を宿して、トニーの登場に心底から喜んでいる。なんて、信じられない。

　それだけでも、トニーの心は決まった。

　トニーは目的の位置に到着し、しばしポケットに手を入れたまま、テーブルの人々を見下ろして立っていた。ウィルソンの「おっと、きたぞ」というささやき声を耳の端で聞く。

　スティーブもまた何も言わなかった。ただトニーを見上げている。興味深そうに、しかし先を急がずに。まるでこの瞬間を楽しんでいるかのように、特別なことなどなにも起こっていないのに。

　トニーは肩越しに視線をやった。フロアには音楽が流れていて、やや人も少ないこの中階ではダンスをしているペアもいる。中にはナターシャとセルヴィク、クリントとヘレンも。

　スティーブへと注意を戻すと、彼はまだじっと待っていた。そのスティーブへ向けて手を差し出す。手のひらは上に。

　そしてスティーブは――あの賢い、戦略に強い脳みそがあるにもかかわらず――そのトニーの手を取り、立ち上がった。

　トニーの頭の中はホワイトノイズがかかったようで、握ったスティーブの手のことしか考えられず、即席のダンスフロアへと脇目もふらずに歩いていった。スティーブのほうはといえば落ち着いた楽しげな表情で、そんな問題などなさそうなのがなんだか不公平だ。フロアに出てトニーが振り向いてもそれは変わらなかった。トニーの右手はスティーブの左手に握りしめられ、しかもトニーの腰に回るもう一方の手は、ウエストから背中のほうまで不必要なほどゆっくりとすべっていく。まるでおさまるべき場所を探すように。

「音楽が聞こえない」トニーは言った。「リードはそっちに任せる」

「いいとも」スティーブが言う。

　二人はしばらく踊った――1分か、5分か、1時間かわからない。二人の距離はひどく近くて、スティーブの睫毛の数を数えたり、髭の剃りぐあいを論評することさえできるくらいだ。左手にぎゅっと力を込めれば、スティーブの腕と肩の惚れ惚れするような輪郭をなぞることだってできる。

「トニー」スティーブは躊躇した。表情が心もとなく揺れる。広がっていた笑顔が、小さく、しかし希望を滲ませたものに変わる。「思っていたんだ、君の……こんな姿を見られるようになって本当に良かったと」

「お洒落でハンサムな？」トニーは言った。

「心を開いた。壁を作らない」

「僕は心を開かない、壁を作るような人間じゃないぞ」

「いや」ふっと笑ってスティーブは言った。「僕らは二人ともそうだ」

　回答は拒否したいところだったが、トニーは譲歩してため息をついた。頭の中のホワイトノイズはもう小さくなっていて、かわりにあるのは眩しいほどに明らかな現状認識だ。ここがどこで、二人でいま何をしているか。二人がここへたどりつくまでのステップが、どれほどありえないはずのものだったのか。

「妙な話、」トニーは言った。「僕ら二人で公園に行こうが、イベントに行こうが、どこだろうが――あんなのは友達だからだ、仲間だからだってことで済まされる。でもこれは？　普通ならこれで話はまったく違ってくる、でも僕はマスコミを知ってるし連中も僕を知ってる、となるとこれも……」

「トニー・スタークだからだ、ということで済まされる？」スティーブがあとを引き取った。

「ああ」

「でも僕が君にキスをしたらそうも言っていられないだろう」

　トニーは驚いてはっと顔を離した。なんでもないように言ったスティーブだったが、その目の輝きはこぼれそうだ。

「しないだろ」トニーは言った。

「しないかな」スティーブがトニーの背中に込める力を強くした。ぐいと一度強い力で引き寄せられ、膝同士がぶつかって、トニーの呼吸がはっと乱れる。「それは挑戦か？」

「そのことなんだが」もはや自分の目はうるんでいるんじゃないかとトニーは思った、スティーブの目をあまり長いあいだ見つめているから。「ほら例の――僕らがやっていたあの――僕は本当に――」

「うん」スティーブが言う。

「そうじゃなくて、だから……僕は本当に君と……」

「ああ」スティーブがうなずいた。「僕もだ」

　トニーは眉をひそめた。「だが君はそういうのは求めてな――」

「今回は例外」スティーブが首をすくめる。ちょっとばつが悪そうに。「でもなにも君には僕のああいう面倒なところがもう全部ばれているからというだけじゃない。それもあるが、だがそれだけじゃなくて……そう。君だから」

「ふうむ」トニーは目を細めた。「あっさりいきすぎてこわいな」

　スティーブがため息をついた。「君のあっさりの定義はおかしい、スターク」トニーの背中に回っていた手が、かわりに頬を包み込んだ。一拍。それからスティーブは顔を近づけて、自分の唇をトニーのそれに合わせた。

　それはゆっくりとしたキスで、音楽に合わせて揺れていた二人の動きのごく自然な延長のようだった。トニーは口を開いて、スティーブの息を吸い込み、そしてとろとろとキスを返していく。やわらかく、やさしく、ていねいで、もっと気持ちのいいことを予感させながら、そこへ急ごうとはしないもの。スティーブの唇は本人と同じようにやっぱり冗談じゃなくて、繊細で大胆で、ただトニーの手のひらに感じるスティーブの体はまるで限界まで巻かれたぜんまいのように、その力をまだ内におしとどめている。

　先に顔を離したのはトニーだった。こうしてスティーブの顔―――キスの余韻で満足気な―――を見るだけで体に温かいものが走る。そしてとうとうトニーは降参するように認めざるを得なかった。スティーブが時にどれほど美しく見えるのかを。

「とても楽しんでもらえたみたいだ」上機嫌でスティーブが言う。

「ふん」トニーは言った。「僕がそのちんこに騎乗してやったあとでもそんな自慢気な顔ができるかな」

　スティーブの呼吸が一瞬止まったが、それをごほんと咳払いで取り繕う。「今のは君が自分で思うほど効果的な誘い文句じゃない」

　トニーはスティーブの頬の赤みと、ぎゅっと強くなった手の握り方を吟味した。「いーや、まさに僕が思ったとおりの効果があったはずだね」

「わが友たちよ！」ソーが叫んだ。

　二人は振り返る。すぐそこに立っていたソーは、二人の注意を引いたとわかるとぱっと顔を明るくした。

「ああ、もう済んだか、よしよし。ジェーンを覚えているか？」ソーが示した先、彼の横では、ちょっと気まずそうな顔をしたジェーン・フォスターが挨拶がわりに手をひらひら振っていた。トニーは彼女を見習って位置取りを直した。つまりスティーブの腕に自分の肩を抱かせるように。すると素直にその腕の力が強くなる。

「どうも」ジェーンが言う。

「やあ」とトニーが言い、一方スティーブは「フォスター博士」と言った。

「我々でダブルデートするだろう？」ソーが言い、ジェーンが目を丸くしてそれを見上げる。「それが友人としての慣習だろう。それに先だっての不義理を忘れたわけではないからな」

「たしかに」スティーブが言う。「すまないと思っている」

「ほんのちょっとだけね」トニーは言う。「だが埋め合わせるよ。楽しみにしててくれ」

「約束だな」ソーが真顔になる。「二人ともあとで知らぬとは言わせんぞ」満面の笑顔に戻り、ソーはジェーンを連れて去っていった。

「君とこういうことになりゃ色々やらなきゃいけなくなるだろうと予想はしてたが、これは予想外だった」トニーは言った。

「君らしいな」スティーブが頭を振って言った。「いつも未来を見ている」

「癖でね」トニーは自分の襟と袖口を直したが、スティーブとくっついたままなのでどちらもほんのすこし格好がつかなかった。まあいい、どうせあとでもっとしわくちゃにするのだし。招待客が帰ったあとか、あるいはどうにかして二人こっそりここを抜け出して。しかし目下のところは今夜の重要でない方の目的、つまりフューリーとマリアが集めた人びとに愛想をふりまく役目に戻るしかなさそうだ。「行ってくる、すぐ戻るよ」

「いや、僕も一緒に行く」身を翻しかけたトニーからスティーブは離れず、すぐ後ろをついてきた。いぶかしげに振り返るトニーに、スティーブはただ笑って応える。階段の下に待つものが何であろうと、心の準備はできているという顔で。「僕にだって未来を見ることはできる」

「そうか」呼吸を奪われるようにトニーは言った。「じゃあ、行こう」

 

 

 

 

 

 

「いいわ」ナターシャが言った。「これで本当に付き合ってるってことで」

　サムがそちらを見た。「ま、そこは見解の相違ってやつにしとこうか」


End file.
